Benutzer Diskussion:EbrithilBowser
Hi, Monster Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Monsterarena. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Monstermaster7 (Diskussion) 07:17, 2010 Jul. 20 RE: Frage Moin,Moin Die Awards verleihen Admins wie ich und SVGMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:02, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Arena Soll ich dir die Arena da einfügen sag mir nur welche monsterMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:52, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) und der Name wenns nötig ist Admin Hi weist du das du hier Admin bist:)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:40, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ist mir bereits aufgefallen. Bowser 08:41, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) soll ich dir ne aufgabenliste erstellen dann gug dir meine an du findest sie auf meine Userseite oder ich erstelle dir ne andere dann überraschichdichMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:42, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich lass mich gerne überaschenBowser 08:45, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ok08:46, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld Ich habe sie dir http://de.monsterworld.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:EbrithilBowser/Aufgabenliste Erstellt wenn du die Frabe ändern willst sag mir bescheidMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld' 09:38, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC)' Ich habe dir mal ne neue Sig erstellt Gug mal auf meiner Spielwiese --Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:57, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) die Farbe bei @Drachen Wiki ändern wenn sie gut ist sag mir bescheid wenn nicht sag mir welche farbe Was meinst du mit Farbe beim Drachenwiki? Die Sig ist gut, thx Bowser 10:09, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) das @Drachen Wiki ist ja grün ne die Farbe kann ich ändern in Blau oder soMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:10, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die Farbe im Drachenwiki passt, wie sie ist, aber ihr habt hier im Monsterwiki so einen Sternen-hintergrund. Gibts da Vorlagen oder benutzt man für den Hintergrund Bilder. Wenn man Bilder benutzt, dann würde ich gerne ein paar Drachen im Hintergrund haben, ähnlich wie Monsterhunterwiki. Das wär cool. Bowser 10:48, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ich meine das @Drachen Wiki Oh den Hintergrund kann iich dir auf antrag erstellen lassen Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:22, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bei wem muss ich das Beantragen?Bowsertalk@Drachen Wiki Deine Bilder Hallo EbrithilBowser! Bitte gib bei Bildern immer eine gültige Lizenz an, denn ansonsten muss ich die Bilder löschen. Hier findest Du Informationen über Bildrechte. Bitte trage noch die Lizenzen nach, oder lösche die Bilder. Wenn Du noch Fragen hast, sprich mich bitte auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion an. Gruß, Tim @Support 13:17, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kraid Ich wollt grade 4 bilder die ich noch hab bei dem kraid artikel einfügen und immer wenn ich denn auf speichern drück sind se wieder weg.Weißt du vielleicht wieso ich seit ner woche keine bilder mehr einfügen kann? gruß (Chester-brawler 14:53, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Das Problem gabs bei mir auch mal. Hast du schon probiert, die Bilder zuerst hochzuladen und dann im Quelltext einzufügen? Bowser 16:05, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nein nochnich wenn man jedes einzeln hochläd sind se zumindest da und 2 die ich einfügen wollte stehn zwar bei der chronik von den bildern sind aber nich da , am schlimmsten ist dass die gallerien allgemein nicht zu funktionieren scheinen , schön blöd für mich weil ich so faul bin und immer alle auf einmal hochlad^^(Chester-brawler 19:04, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Ich bin auch meist zu faul, darum bin ich froh, dass ich das Problem selbst nicht habe. Aber immer wenn mir so was passiert und ich keine andere lösung finde, erstelle ich einfach artikel ohne bilder und lade die bilder ein paar tage später hoch. Bowser 17:23, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich bin aufgrund meiner faulheit auch ein großer fan von gallerien....tja wennse funktioniern heißt das war bei chozo auch so wollt bilder einfügen war schon spät und gallerie ging nich also wollt ichs am tag danach machn ....da hast du des denn einfach gemacht XD und ich hab sofort n fehler beim bildertitel gefunden^^ naja ma sehn was noch so für artikel kommen ich will nämlich so viele bilder und kategorien wie möglich einfügen^^ Welchen Fehler?Bowser 17:39, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) bei dem bild wo stand ...der ägyptischen Götter Horus und Re...der heißt Ra...da war der fehler...ein falscher buchstabe naja irren is menschlich^^ Stimmt nicht. Re und Ra sind der selbe Gott. Das ist lediglich eine andere SchreibweiseBowser 17:19, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ehrlich? denn weißte ja mehr als ich...aber ich find ra hört sich besser an das hat find ich mehr präsenz hab es jetz auch nicht mehr verändert, mir isses eigentlich egal. Ich nenn ihn zwar immer Re, aber das ist ja egalBowser 11:42, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) naja egal (Chester-brawler 18:08, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC))